rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
My Hero Academia AU
My Hero Academia AU (also known as Boku No Hero Academia AU) is an AU where the Big Four exist within the world of the manga/anime series ''My Hero Academia''. This can be considered an offshoot to Superhero AU and Anime AU. About the AU Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup can easily be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Izuku Midoriya|'Izuku Midoriya']], as they share a slimier story of building up their confidence, finding their own strength as well as their own place in the world. With the help of their friends. If Quirkless like Izuku his Quirk could be One For All. With a Quirk, it could be a Dragon Quirk like Ryuko Tatsuma's in an resembling to his dragon scale armour in HTTYD3; as well as fans giving Hiccup dragon-like abilities in superhero or hybrid related crossovers. Jack Frost Jack could be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Denki Kaminari|'Denki Kaminari']], as they share personalities of being mischievous and foolish. Both may come off as blunt and reckless sometimes, but is always well-meaning when put into stressful situations. His Quirk would most likely be a Ice Quirk like Shoto Todoroki's. Which could easily cast Jack as him. Merida DunBroch Merida could be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Eijiro Kirishima|'Eijiro Kirishima']], as they share fiery personalities of being brave and noble. Both having red hair. Her Quirk would most likely have to be a Marksmanship Quirk much like Snipe's Homing Quirk and her equipment being a bow and arrows. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel could be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Mina Ashido|'Mina Ashido']], as they share personalities of being cheerful, both shown to be naïve at times and standing up for themselves and others. Her Quirk would most likely be a "Hair" or Healing Quirk. Extra Characters The Incredibles Since both universes of Kōhei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia (its English name), and Disney Pixar's ''The Incredibles'' involve superheroes, the Parr family and other Supers from the Pixar superhero franchise can easily be placed in the world of the superhero manga/anime series, Boku No Hero Academia (its Japanese name). While their Quirks are based on their superpowers. Hiro Hamada Hiro has a similar story and could possibly be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Tenya Iida|'Tenya Iida']], while their personalities are different, both are younger brothers of brothers being attacked by villains and both villains Stain and Yokai affected and motivated brothers for revenge, until they realized their mistakes and realize that revenge isn't what either of their brothers wanted. Hiro could also be cast as a male [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Mei Hatsume|'Mei Hatsume']], as both are intelligent in building pieces of equipment and tech earning him and of the rest Big Hero 6 team as members of the Department of Support. Tadashi Hamada Tadashi does have a similar story to [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Tensei Iida|'Tensei Iida']]. Both are older brothers of heroes Hiro and Tenya and both being attacked by villains, while Tensei was severely injured by the villain Stain, Tadashi was killed by Yokai. Both situations affected and motivated their brothers for revenge against both villains. Queen Elsa Elsa could be cast as a female Shoto Todoroki, both are whether cold to others in the beginning, both have siblings and both would feel unsure of using their powers Shoto using Fire Quirk because of his resentment and rebellion toward his father, Elsa using her ice powers because of accidentally hurt her sister Anna when they were children. Both also have Ice Powers making Elsa's Quirk a Ice Quirk as well. Princess Anna Being Elsa's younger sister, she could in being cast as Shoto Todoroki's sister [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Fuyumi Todoroki|'Fuyumi Todoroki']], but also Shoto's mother [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Rei Todoroki|'Rei Todoroki']]. Rei may have burnt Shoto with a kettle of boiling water suffering from the abuse of her husband, Elsa accidentally hurt Anna with her powers causing both Elsa and Shoto to become unsure of using their powers, while either resented or blamed them. Anna's Quirk could possibly be a Fire Quirk to melt Elsa's ice, as well as fire being one of the elemental abilities that fans give her in Elements AU. As some fans see Anna as the warm, summer version of her older sister. Moana Waialiki Moana could be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Momo Yaoyorozu|'Momo Yaoyorozu']], despite their different personalities, both have shown to be a intelligent and resourceful leaders. Moana may serve to be the Vice Class Rep, possibly even Class Rep. Due to her connection to the ocean, her Quirk would be a Water Quirk. Maui Due to Maui being a Demigod, he may serve to be a member of the Big Three or a Pro Hero. He could possibly be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Mirio Togata|'Mirio Togata']], if as a member of the Big Three, Maui lost his powers in the beginning and Mirio is currently Quirkless. Being able to shape shift, his Quirk would be a Animal Shifter Quirk. Mavis Dracula Mavis could be cast as a female [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Fumikage Tokoyami|'Fumikage Tokoyami']], due to her being gothic and Tokoyami's fond of darkness. Tokoyami considering himself a "creature of the dark" and Mavis being a vampire. Her Quirk would be a Bat Quirk or Vampire Bat Quirk. Guardians of Childhood Guardians could serve as Pro Heroes even teachers. Toothiana could serve as a student even, she could be cast as a female Tenya Iida, both are hard working, enthusiastic, protective of the class, she could become Class Rep. She could also be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Ochaco Uraraka|'Ochaco Uraraka']], both have enthusiastic and bubbly personalities. Her Quirk would be Hummingbird Quirk. The rest of the Guardians, Nicholas St. North could serve as a principle, teacher or a faculty member. As a faculty member, North is a creative genius, a great master craftsman, inventor, engineer, mechanic, he would craft and build tech and weapons for the students. E. Aster Bunnymund could serve as a teacher, possibly homeroom, he could be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Shota Aizawa|'Shota Aizawa']], he could scold the students. His Quirk would be a Rabbit Quirk with his boomerangs as his equipment. Sanderson Mansnoozie would serve as a teacher. His Quirk would be Dreamsand Quirk forming constructs of whatever that of a dream. Pitch Black Pitch could easily be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:All For One|'All For One']], both being the primary antagonists of both series. He can be the true leader and benefactor of the League of Villains. Both are cunning and manipulative. Pitch can easily be seen watching and given orders to the League from the shadows. His Quirk could be All For One or his Nightmares could be his Quirk. Mother Gothel Gothel could easily be cast as a female [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Tomura Shigaraki|'Tomura Shigaraki']], both serve as right hand to Pitch and All For One. She can be see leading the League, both don't mind killing with no remorse, both are selfish, arrogant and will gloat and mocking and making fun of their enemies. Her Quirk could be a Absorption Quirk, that'll let her to retain her young, and a knife would be what she uses. Mor'du Mor'du can easily be placed as a member of the League of Villains. He could be cast as Dabi, despite their different personalities and powers, both seem to have a mysterious connection to a UA student, Dabi seems to have a connection to Shoto Todoroki, Mor'du can have a connection to Merida. He could also be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Muscular|'Muscular']], given their strength. His Quirk could be a Bear Quirk. Red Death Red Death can easily be placed as a member of the League of Villains. Given his size and appearance he could be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Gigantomachia|'Gigantomachia']]. His Quirk could be a Fire Breath Quirk. Syndrome Syndrome can easily be placed as a villain, since he is one. Despite the difference personalities, intensity, skills and powers, both Syndrome and [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Chizome Akaguro|'Stain' (A.K.A. Chizome Akaguro)]], have killed heroes before. Syndrome killed heroes in order to become a popular and "self-made" hero. Stain killed heroes who only did heroic actions for the fame and money. Syndrome could be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Overhaul|'Overhaul']], both are leaders of their own organizations, despite the difference personalities and powers. Both have connections to children in doing horrible things to them, Syndrome trying to kidnap Jack-Jack Parr to get back at the Incredibles and Overhaul using Eri to manufacture his drug. Globby Globby could easily be cast as the Sludge Villain, given their appearance and abilities despite their difference personalities. He could even be given a similar Quirk to his. Fred Fred could easily be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Hanta Sero|'Hanta Sero']], given their personalities both are friendly, loud, laid-back, sociable and humorous. Despite not having powers, his Kaiju Suit could easily be made into a Quirk. Wasabi Wasabi could be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Koji Koda|'Koji Koda']], given some of their personalities both are shy and cautions. They are also tall in height of their peers. Despite not having powers, his Plasma Blades could be made into a Quirk. GoGo Tomago GoGo could be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Kyoka Jiro|'Kyoka Jiro']], given some their personalities both are quite reserved, unenthusiastic and rely on snarky comments and sarcasm, both are protective of their friends. Despite not having powers, its possible her Mag-Lev Discs could be made into a Quirk. Dagur the Deranged Dagur can easily be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Katsuki Bakugo|'Katsuki Bakugo']], as both characters are aggressive, violent and unstable. Dagur started off as a villain for Hiccup, but he later became a friend, the said can be same for Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo. Dagur could have some sort of Enhancement Quirk, making him faster and stronger, his Quirk could even have something to do with lightning, as his ancestors had found ways to harness lightning from Skrills. Snotlout Jorgenson Because Snotlout is sometimes given powers over fire, due to Hookfang being a Stocker class dragon, and is one of the people that picked on Hiccup before becoming his friend, can have him as Katsuki Bakugo. Honey Lemon Honey Lemon could be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Toru Hagakure|'Toru Hagakure']], as both are out and easy going, cheery, and bright. Despite not having powers, its possible her chem-balls could be made into a Quirk. Megamind Megamind could be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Nezu|'Nezu']], despite Megamind not being a human and Nezu being a animal. Megamind is highly intelligent similar to Nezu's Quirk High Spec. He could act as principle of the school. Evelyn Deavor Evelyn can easily be placed as a member of the League of Villains. She can act as her puppet Screenslaver, as she is the true Screenslaver and the mastermind behind it all. She can be cast as a female [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Mr. Compress|'Mr. Compress']], as both are genius villains. Evelyn can easily act as the brains of an operation as well as acting, efficiently, on her own. Her hypnotic tech goggles can be made into a Quirk. Drago Bludvist Drago can easily be placed as a member of the League of Villains. He can be cast as [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Spinner|'Spinner']], as both are ruthless and sinister, as well as both carrying weapons; Drago with his bullhook and Spinner with his Makeshift Sword. Yokai Yokai could be cast as the villain Stain (A.K.A. Chizome Akaguro), despite appearance and abilities. Both have killed before, but for different reasons, Yokai killed to destroy everything Krei own as payback for his daughter, Stain killed heroes who only did heroic actions for the fame and money. Both operated solo. Despite not having powers, its possible his (Hiro's) microbots could be made into a Quirk. Grimmel the Grisly Grimmel can easily be placed as a member of the League of Villains. Obake Obake can easily be placed as a member of the League of Villains. Momakase Momakase can easily be placed as a member of the League of Villains. Tighten Tighten can easily be placed as a member of the League of Villains. He could be cast as a human version of [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Nomu|'Nomu']], given all his many abilities and the Nomu having many Quirks. Metro Man Metro Man could be cast [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Toshinori Yagi|'All Might']], despite the different personalities. Both have many abilities and people who look up to them for peace and hope. The Man in the Moon Despite of never making a physical appearance, in the film. The Man in the Moon could easily be cast as a Pro Hero, inspiring hope to people in the same way as All Might. Nightlight Nightlight's sacrifice that sealed both him and Pitch for centuries, before they were both released, as well as being MiM's childhood Guardian and friend, he could be cast be as a male [[w:c:bokunoheroacademia:Nana Shimura|'Nana Shimura']]. As both characters are with people that care about the safety of others and have made sacrifice. Baymax Known Examples Fanfiction *Berk Hero Academy by Optimus524 *Berk Hero Academy: Villains on the Rise by Optimus524 Mockup Art What_if_Violet_in_U.A._High_School.png Fanart 9c7f62021e2eeb3875e960989729d4d5.jpg 6947c8f3c1fa138303977f52f284fbfd.jpg tumblr_p10ypi0Wty1qkwk45o4_r2_500.png 41605b5e041096e82d627bea63ceb193.jpg tumblr_pk1k4nJB9Z1wk6j1jo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_pk1k4nJB9Z1wk6j1jo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_pk1k4nJB9Z1wk6j1jo5_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_pk1k4nJB9Z1wk6j1jo4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_peyumjveZz1rulgnbo1_1280.jpg Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction